


Made With Love

by inspirante



Series: Of the Nine Hostages [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Implied Autistic Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Swearing, Virgil is the best older brother, comfort item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: The nanny had thrown the blanket in carelessly, but seeing as he was the adult, he assumed he knew what he was doing. Logan sat by the washer the whole time, waiting for the cycle to finish. Then he waited for the dryer to finish, refusing to come eat lunch until the blanket had been cleaned. Virgil didn’t really see a problem with this until the blanket was pulled out.-----It's devastating when a object you took comfort in is either lost or destroyed in some way, especially when you were not ready to part with it.The O'Neill children were each given a comfort item when they were young that matched with one of their dad’s passions.Some nannies are not as careful with others things as they should be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Of the Nine Hostages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540825
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of LoLA Week of OneShots!!
> 
> This prompt came from Rose (ImSorryForTheArson on AO3) - Do any of them have a comfort item? What are some stories involving it?

Logan has always been a peculiar kid, his quirks only becoming more prominent as Virgil took the role as being his primary caretaker.

  
  
He was grateful that Logan was entrusted to him after seeing the headache it was to wrangle the twins along with Emile and Remy. Dee took the job in stride and all he asked from Virgil was to look after the baby.

  
  
Logan and Virgil had quickly bonded over the months. He was the one Logan reached out to when he wanted to be comforted and was the one who could calm the crying child by kissing a boo boo to make it better. The nannies had always struggled with caring for the baby but for Virgil it came naturally.

  
  
And yes, Logan was fussy when wearing certain clothes or eating certain food but Virgil took it all in stride, catering to his needs to the best of his abilities. He sometimes still cried or whined about things when they weren’t going his way or when there was too much stimulus for his tiny brain to take in, but Virgil had a saving grace.

  
  
Logan’s star baby blanket.

  
  
The material of the blanket was incredibly soft and aesthetically pleasing. Logan would crawl, and eventually walk, with the blanket in tow, happily dragged behind the child. Whenever Logan was feeling overwhelmed, all Virgil had to do was pass over the beloved blanket and everything would turn out fine. He could wrap the boy up and give a reassuring hug and his tears would disappear in minutes.

  
  
The blanket was a constant in Logan’s’ life. It was there for him when Virgil could not be, and it was no wonder he would seek comfort from the object when the nannies could not provide an adequate supply for him.

  
  
The blanket was always nearby. The boy would refuse to sleep without it and often tried to coerce Virgil into letting him eat with it at the table. However, Virgil knew how painful it would be having to separate Logan from the blanket just to clean it, so it was something he was able to stand firmly against.

  
  
Their father had gotten the blanket for him before he was born, claiming they had yet to have a kid that loved space and Logan would be the one to follow in his fathers footsteps.

  
  
Each of the kids were given a comfort item when they were young that matched with one of Dad’s passions.

  
  
For Dee, he was given a long yellow snake plushie. There are pictures of him as a baby with the snake draped over his shoulders and him chewing on the nose of the python. Virgil liked to make a comparison between baby Dee and the little girl from Series of Unfortunate Events. Virgil knew the snake was still wrapped around the headboard of his bed and the older boy would often drape it over his shoulders when he was relaxing in his room.

For Virgil, his father had given him a blanket with Vincent Van Gogh’s Sunflowers painting. He remembered tracing the petals with his little fingers and his father going on and on about his passion for the arts. Virgil can clearly remember the first time his father had taken Virgil to an art museum for one-on-one father-son bonding time. He was mesmerized by the artwork and hung onto his father’s every word at every piece they passed by. This passion had cultivated in Virgil, hence the numerous hours he had spent in art club at both the elementary and high school over the years.

  
  
For Remy, he received a piggy bank with little sunglasses on his snout when he was three. It had started as a way for Remy to keep special little rocks he kept bringing into the house. Their dad always had a fascination with collecting rocks and encouraged Remy to start his own collection, as long as they were not in their mother’s way. Now, Remy collects something different in his little piggy bank: secrets. Remy didn’t know that Virgil knew what was in the pig, and it was completely accidental that he found it, but Remy had written numerous secrets he had received from his schoolmates. The piggy bank is on the topmost shelf beside there bed and Virgil knew better than to touch it.

  
  
For Emile, it was a vintage Mario plushie. Their father was a fanatic of vintage cartoons and video games, which, evidently, transferred to Emile. Emile would refuse to go anywhere without it. He would bring it everywhere from long car rides to the dinner table. The brim of the hat was often covered in spit and Virgil remembered always trying to sit as far away from the thing as possible during movie nights. The Mario plushie now sat on one of Emile’s shelves, high enough to be safe but low enough that he can take it down whenever he wished. Virgil had seen Emile cuddle the plushie on numerous occasions after having a bad day. It remained, even to this day, Emile’s most prized possession.

  
  
For Roman, their father had given him a stuffed tyrannosaurus rex. Their father had taken a dinosaur class in college and his passion for them had only grown. Roman refused to let anyone touch the stuffy other than their father, which made cleaning the thing all the easier. The dinosaur had long since lost an eye, which Virgil had replaced with a button, and while Roman claimed to be too old to sleep with Mr. Rex anymore, Virgil knew he grabbed him as soon as the older brothers were out of the room and Mr. Rex would make himself comfortable in Roman’s arms.

  
  
For Remus, he also was given a dinosaur stuffy, only his was an ankylosaurus. Remus loved bonking the head of his brothers with the tail of the dinosaur, a toothy grin accompanying the attack. While his dinosaur was not as well known as Roman’s, Virgil thought it was appropriate considering their contrasting but complementary personalities. Remus shamelessly slept with Freddy. Remus was much more lenient in letting his brothers touch Freddy, and even would go as far as to offer him to his brothers whenever they seemed sad.

All of these items held high sentimental value to each of the O’Neill children, and Logan’s blanket was no different. It was no surprise, really, when Logan had a meltdown when it had to be taken away to get cleaned.   
  


  
Virgil felt his heart thump dangerously when he spotted a spaghetti stain on Logan’s blanket one night after dinner. The nanny at the time made a snide comment about the messy blanket and told him if he didn’t let it get cleaned then it would be taken from him. He was four at the time, and Virgil spent the better part of an hour trying to negotiate with him as to why it was necessary to clean it. He nearly cheered when Logan finally handed over the blanket.

The nanny had thrown the blanket in carelessly, but seeing as he was the adult, he assumed he knew what he was doing. Logan sat by the washer the whole time, waiting for the cycle to finish. Then he waited for the dryer to finish, refusing to come eat lunch until the blanket had been cleaned. Virgil didn’t really see a problem with this until the blanket was pulled out.

Logan whimpered at the sight of his blanket in tatters. Virgil felt his throat constrict at the sight, knowing the nanny had fucked up majorly and Virgil didn’t have any clue on how to fix it.

“I. . . I’m so so sorry, Logan.” Virgil stuttered but Logan was in a full shut down.

“I guess this is garbage now.” The nanny commented carelessly and moved to stuff the fabric in the garbage.

“Wait!” Virgil shouted and grabbed the nanny’s arm. “G-Give it to me. Please.”

The nanny raised an eyebrow but gave the ruined blanket without a fight. Logan had long since been picked up by Remy to calm down in a separate room. Virgil eyed the blanket in his hands, deep in thought. He could. . . he could fix this. He _had_ to!

He carried the blanket up to his room, passing Remy and Logan in the living room. Remy shot an inquisitive look but did not comment. Virgil quickly ran to his room and laid the fabric on his bed, an idea quickly coming together.

Originally, Virgil wanted to sew patches of the blanket in Logan’s clothes so he could always have it with him, but that was quickly discarded once he remembered that Logan refused to wear clothing that wasn’t a solid colour. He adored his blanket, but Virgil had a feeling Logan would be put off by his clothes being changed with or without permission. 

It was when Virgil caught sight of a black hoodie hanging in his closet. It was a couple sizes larger than what his size actually was and had been ripped up slightly over the years. He snatched it off the hanger and laid the hoodie on the floor. He grabbed his sewing kit and got to work, cutting the salvageable parts of the blanket a part and laying them gently beside his sweater.

He sewed the patches on with great care, stitching the star blanket patches securely before sewing obvious white stitches for the aesthetic. He pulled the hoodie on, standing in front of the full-length mirror on his closet and spinning around. He then gathered up the scraps and placed them in the garbage, a sorrowful feeling in his chest as he did so.

He nearly ran down the stairs, eager to show Logan what he made. It didn’t register in his brain that he had missed both lunch and supper in his endeavour, but it was absolutely worth it _(he hoped)_. He gripped a corner as he bolted around it, anticipation rising in his heart. He gasped for breath as he made it to the living room, remembering he was not a track star or interested in sports whatsoever.

Dee stood in alarm at the sight of Virgil’s harsh panting. “What happened?”

Virgil was still out of breath and had no choice but to wave him off. He understood Dee’s concern. This nanny typically stuck to himself and stayed in his room, only leaving to complete the bare minimum. He had yet to show violent tendencies, but Dee was surely on edge after what happened to Logan’s blanket.

But he had good news!

Virgil’s eyes landed on Logan, who was curled into the corner of the couch away from everyone. Virgil approached him slowly before kneeling in front of him. Logan was pulling at his clothes and refused to make eye contact.

“Hey, Teach.” Virgil spoke softly, not off put by the lack of an answer. “Can I pick you up?”

Logan gave a slight nod after a moment of hesitation and Virgil lifted the small boy up and sat down on the couch with him in his lap. He carefully guided Logan’s hand to one of the patches on his sweater, smiling as the boy’s eyes instantly widened and clutched onto that part of the hoodie.

“I was going to sew patches of your blanket on some of your clothes, but I didn’t think you would like that.” Virgil explained.

Logan had pulled Virgil’s arm into his lap to investigate, feeling the different patches on the black hoodie and letting his fingers run over the stitching.

“I would not like that.” Logan agreed, still staring intensely at the patchwork on the hoodie.

Virgil took his un-hostaged arm to run his fingers through Logan’s hair. Dee reluctantly sat back down on the couch beside Remy, his attention still firmly on the pair but a lot less tense then before.

Logan spent the rest of the evening running his fingers over the patches, checking every few minutes to make sure Virgil wasn’t moving his arm.

Virgil could not tell you what the movie they watched was about, but he could tell you that he had never seen Logan so at ease while being in Virgil’s hold.

_(And if he took to wearing the hoodie at every opportunity for this exact reason, no one had to know outside his brothers.)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what an ankylosaurus, I highly suggest looking them up because they are super cool looking and if I were a dinosaur, this is the one I would be!!
> 
> And I should state this now, just in case, but if you ever read any of my works and think I should add a tag don't hesitate to comment!! I know a lot of people depend on the tags to help them decide to read a fic or not based on their comfort levels and triggers and I want to make sure I can provide the best information about my work as possible.


End file.
